Tall, dark and evil
by Mysteriousity
Summary: In this story all the founders died. Samantha, an average human teenager, is captured by the mysterious Damon Salvatore. Updates every week - no exeptions. Disclaimer - I do not own the Vampire Diaries nor their characters. I do, however, own Samantha. AR
1. 1 Those eyes

**Chapter one.**

**Those eyes**

Samantha's POV

It was just a party. An ordinary, everyday party. I was chit-chatting with my friends as our eyes wandered around for cute boys. Then I saw a pair of the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen...

_Cute_ couldn't describe him. He was...gorgeous. Stunning.** Hot**.

My eyes started at the top. Dark, wavy hair, dark eyes that _screamed_ mystery, kiss-a-ble lips, _total_ six pack. My eyes wandered no more. They had to go back to those eyes. Eyes that now stared straight at me.

I panicked. I looked down immediately. Then up. He was still staring at me. His eyes piercing mine. Deeper and deeper…as he came closer and closer.

He was suddenly way too close to me, violating all rules of personal space. I didn't mind…

His eyes closed and he inhaled deeply through his nose... His eyes penetrated mine. I could see the wheels in his head turning, I wondered what he was thinking about. A smile appeared slowly on his lips. Those eyes…that smile…they all screamed one thing:

Evil.

A fear awakened inside me. Some instinct that was already there, but was left untouched forever.

He spoke. His voice was…indescribable. Beautiful. Wonderful. "Come w..." There was more to his sentence, but he couldn't seem to say it. Something had stopped him. His eyebrows came together with some unmet expectation. There was something he wanted to do, but couldn't. What?

"I'll come," I said, not thinking. Scarcely breathing with his body so close to mine. He smiled, but his eyebrows still pulled together in frustration. He walked away. I followed.

He led me outside. Past all the people into a dark corner. Alone. "What's you name?" he whispered. "Samantha," I said in a normal tone. "Shhh. Not so loud." His eyes pierced mine. I should've been wishing he'd stop doing that, but I loved it. I'd follow those eyes to the ends of the earth and back...

"Samantha," he repeated "I wish I could say I'm sorry...but I'm not." I was flung over his shoulder with inhuman strength and carried away at an incredible pace into the woods. I kicked and screamed but it had no effect.

He kept on running… running into the deep dark woods…


	2. 2 Stefan

**A\N - ****I know I've said I'd update every week with no exceptions but the reviews I got really thrilled me****and I know my chapters are really really short (but I like to think it's worth it!****)**

**Chapter two.**

**Stefan**

I felt the sudden plunge of cold, hard ground beneath me. "Stay."

"I'm not a dog."

In an instant he was in front of me. "You _are_ a pet. In fact, you're my pet. I can do what I like. You. Will. Obey." He smiled. "Understand?" I averted his eyes. "Good." He turned to leave.

"It doesn't work that way," I called. "I'm human. I have rights." He turned to me. Tossed his dark hair back and laughed. His laughter chilled down my spine. I've never been so scared in my life.

"Yes, you are human. But I'm a vampire. Officially rendering your 'rights' useless"

In a flash he was were I had stood. I was against the far wall. He had thrown me, I realized as agony spread in my right side. A broken rib. I shrieked with pain. "That's what happens when my rules aren't obeyed." The slam of the door ended his sentence.

A vampire, he had said.

A vampire.

I realized my roll in this. I was a snack. Who knows how long I was going to last. How long I was going to stay alive. How long... a spasm of pain racked my body. Every time I breathed I screamed with pain. Tears rolled down my cheeks.

A figure appeared in the doorway, holding his nose. It wasn't the dark stranger. He bit his wrist and forced it against my lips. I struggled, hating the taste.

"Whatever bizarre vampire ritual this is, stop!" He paid no attention to me. He kept pouring his blood down my throat, forcing me to drink it. When he was satisfied he left.

Not fighting his wrist anymore, I put my hands back on my injured rib... There was nothing there. There was still a blood stain on my T-shirt, but that the rest was normal. My jaw fell open in amazement.

He re-entered, carrying a mop, still holding his nose. He mopped up the blood-stains on the floor, I stood out of his way, grateful that I could even stand. Then he released his nose, slowly, as if it were one of the hardest things he'd had to do.

"Sorry for that," he held out his hand. "I'm Stefan."

"I'm Samantha"

**A\N-So what do ya think? Review! Review!**


	3. 3 Damon

**A\N- Here's another chapter that should have been published later.**

**Chapter three.**

**"Damon"**

"Are you a..."  
>"Vampire? Yes."<br>"Oh"

I searched for the right words. "What...what are you to..._him_?  
>"I'm his brother," he sighed. "Unfortunately."<p>

I examined him. Though he was obviously younger, he looked like the Dark Stranger. The same wavy hair, but lighter; the same shape of eyes, though his were green.

His eyes also screamed mystery, but they were friendly and open.

"What's his name?" I asked.  
>"Damon."<p>

"Damon," I twisted the word round in my head. Damon. He looked like the kind of person you'd call Damon. Dark, sadistic...seductive...

Stefan interrupted my thoughts. "I have to go."  
>"No!" I begged. "Please. Please stay."<p>

"I'm sorry." The look in his eyes showed me he meant it.  
>"Thank you," I said, touching my rib self-consciously. "Thank you."<br>He nodded, and left.

For the first time since I came here I examined the room I was in. There was a cold, hard linoleum floor. A water bottle. A loaf of bread. Not a single window. No bed, though there was a sleeping bag against the far wall.

That was all.

I examined myself. I had worn a white dress to the party, but now it was covered in a big red bloodstain on my right side where my broken rib had once been. My hair had fallen out of its style and now hung loosely around my shoulders.

Hours passed.

The Dark Stranger, Damon, entered. "Lift your hair." I looked at him, puzzled. "Do as I say." I obeyed.

"I'm not going to kill you." His words were unexpected. "I am already full, but I _need _a taste. Because...your blood..." He couldn't seem to describe it. "I won't take enough to kill you." he smiled. "Yet." Chills ran down my spine.

Razor sharp teeth penetrated my neck. I felt the life in me slowly draining away...could I trust that he wouldn't kill me?

**A\N-**** Review! Review!**


	4. 4 Exchanging blood Again

**Chapter four.**

**Exchanging blood. Again.**

I woke.

I've never felt so weak. "You're alive." Damon's voice sounded too surprised for comfort.

"I thought I killed you."

"You said you wouldn't take enough to kill me."

"I was wrong. Your blood tastes twice as good as it smells, and believe me, it smells..."

I tried to sit up futily. I saw his face...and screamed.

There were veins under his eyes, visible because blood was running through those veins into his eyes, turning the whites of his eyes red, causing his handsome face to turn grotesque.

"Shut up," he said. "You're gonna have to get used to it." I didn't think I'll ever get used to it. He looked at me, examining me from head to toe.

"You're weak." He bit his wrist. "No, don't." I pleaded. He ignored me and put his wrist to my lips. I tried to scream, but he was even stronger than Stefan. And I was scared.

When he pulled his wrist away I shouted, "Please no I don't want to do this again!" His eyebrows pulled together. "What do you mean,' again'?" I was silent.

"What. Do. You. Mean?" he stared straight into my eyes.

"Stefan...Stefan fed me some blood. When my rib was...was broken." He inspected my now healed rib. A smile slowly appeared on his lips. He left.

I put my ear to the door of the...room. I heard voices. Damon and Stefan's.

"I see you paid a visit to my pet."

"She's not your pet."

"She's human, making her whatever I want her to be."

"Why is she here?"

"Haven't you realised yet, brother? She's not here for me alone."

No answer.

"Have you even smelt her blood?"

Still no answer.

"You haven't, have you? Let me guess, you held your nose?"

Silence.

Laughter.

I heard the clinging of glass. Then footsteps approaching. I backed away from the door. Damon entered, glass in hand. He took my wrist, bit it and let the blood flow into the glass.

When the glass was full he bit his own wrist and let the blood flow down my throat. I knew the routine and the pain in my wrist was worse than my distaste for vampire blood.

For a moment he froze, looking indecisively at the blood still on my wrist and the glass. The veins beneath his eyes appeared again. I saw his fangs grow...


	5. 5 Outside that room

**A\U: Omg sorry sorry sorry this is a day late but I was hardly at home yesterday and I apologise to make up for it I've published two (yes, two) chapters this week sorrry sorry sorry****  
><strong>

**Chapter five.**

**Outside that room**

His wrist was no longer at my lips. I saw something I had not expected.

The bite mark on his wrist was healing. In a few seconds it was no longer there.

Damon was still staring at the glass. I touched his wrist, unintentionally distracting him. I stroked it, in flowing circles. Feeling not only the lack of a bite mark, but also the slightly abnormal feel of vampire skin.

He yanked his wrist away, snapping me out of my trance-like state. "You should know your place," he hissed.

In his anger he forgot to close the door behind him. I slipped out, seeing the rest of the house for the first time.

It was huge. It was absolutely massive. I heard the voices of the two brothers once again. I came to the doorway of the room they were in, the door was slightly ajar. Enough for me to see both brothers clearly.

Damon was holding out the glass of my blood to Stefan. Stefan had those veins under his eyes. He was breathing heavily. "Take it," Damon said. "Embrace your _true_ self. You _true_ nature." Damon was smiling.

"So this is your plan," Stefan said. "You can't get me to drink human blood, so you try to give me the best human blood you can find."

"But you made one crucial mistake."

"And what's that, little brother?"

He took a step closer, staring Damon straight in the eyes.

"You took a girl away from her parents. From everyone she loves. I am_ not _going to indulge in her misery."

He left. Damon still stood. Anger radiating across his body.

"You're not used to losing, are you?"

The words escaped me before I could stop them. Damon turned to me, he looked capable of murder. Perhaps he was. Instead of the brutal beating I expected, I felt his teeth enter my throat once again...

**A\U: Review! Review!**


	6. 6 High on blood

**Chapter six.**

**High on blood**

I woke.

I was weak once again. I tried to look around, searching for Damon, or even Stefan, _someone_ ready to offer me their wrist. I saw no one.

Instead their was another bottle by my water bottle. Without a label, but with a red liquid inside. I picked it up and put it to my lips.

It was vampire blood. The look of the blood held no appeal to me, but I wanted to be healed.

I was shocked to find that I knew it was Damon's. Damon's tasted better then Stefan's. I couldn't understand why. I felt the blood's regenerative properties within me. I felt new.

The blood didn't taste that bad. Maybe it was an acquired taste. Like wine.

I realised why I've been confident enough to stand up to Damon without fear. The blood made me feel regenerated, revived, it...sort of...I guess I could say it put me on a high.

Though I was obviously supposed to have only about a few gulps and leave the rest for some other time, I drank half the bottle.

Powered by my high, I went to explore the house.

I found a bathroom, and for the first time since I came here, I showered.

I wrapped myself in a towel hanging over the side of the shower.

As I stepped out of the shower, I came face to face with Damon. "Hey!" I said.

"You shouldn't be here," he said.

"Well...I am." I smiled.

His eyebrows furrowed. "Are you high?"

"On what? All I've had since I came here was the bread you've been feeding me. And water." I smiled. "You have pretty eyes."

In a flash he was gone, then back again. He was holding the bottle of his blood. He smiled.

"You're high on blood."

"So?"

He looked confused. He had on the same expression as when I met him at the party. The same sense of unmet expectation. He then gave up on whatever he was trying to do.

"Go back to your room. Now." I obeyed nonchalantly.

On my way back, walking through the living room, I saw a small blue hard-cover journal on the table in the centre. I admired the detail of the 'Damon Salvatore - 2011' etched on the front and the strange-looking pages, covered in handwriting.

Behind it was a shelf filled with several journals, each with a year on it, the years ranging from 1864 to the 2011 I admired. Next to it was another shelf, also covered in journals, also ranging from 1864 to 2011.

Stefan entered at the same time Damon did. Stefan looked confused.

"She..." Damon pointed at me, "is high on blood." He put on his coat.

"What?" Stefan stared at me.

"Wow you have pretty eyes too." I smiled.

Stefan did _not _look happy. "Where are _you_ going?" he asked Damon.

"To get her some clothes from her house. Dude, _look _at her."

My borrowed bath towel spoke for itself. "Keep an eye on her." Damon closed the front door behind him.

**A\U: Review! Review!**


	7. 7 Information

**Chapter seven.**

**Information**

I walked to my room.

"Here." Stefan handed me my blood-stained dress. Apparently he had disappeared and reappeared while I was looking away.

"Thanks," I said. "Um..."

"I'll stand guard outside," he interrupted.

"Thanks," I repeated.

I got dressed, carefully removing the blue journal I had hidden in my towel.

"Maybe you should just stay outside, there aren't any windows for me to escape out of."

I heard the sound of Stefan sitting down, signalling to me that he agreed. I opened up the journal. I saw that each entry began with a date. I opened it up at the day of my party and started to read:

**10 March 2011 **

**"I can't believe how hungry I am. Stefan's trying to convince me to go on bloodbankblood, but I can't drink blood that's been cooled. It sucks. But...I heard there's a party at the Fell's. Their kid's hosting it. A party equals a lot of warm bodies containing even warmer blood. Perfect.**

**I didn't expect the party to be as interesting as it was. I was looking around, searching for someone suitable, when I saw a girl... She looked straight at me, admiration in her entire body language. I walked up to her, and about three feet closer I smelt the incredible scent of her blood. I walked to right in front of her and inhaled the amazing scent. I then came up with the idea, ingenious if I must say so myself. I tried to compel her to come with me, but for some reason I couldn't. A witch must've spelled her."**

A witch? Do werewolves exist too?

I realised what all the puzzled looks were that he continuously gave me. He must have been trying to compel me.

I turned back in the journal to try and find out what he meant by 'compel'. Apparently it was some kind of mind control. I turned back to where I left off and read on.

**"She came anyway. I took her here and doubled straight back to the party for blood so I wouldn't eat a girl that was meant for Stefan. When I had filled up at the party I decided to taste the girl's blood for myself before I let Stefan have her. Because I was full, I thought I could control myself enough not to kill her, but the moment I tasted her blood..."**

"You still in there?"

I snapped the book shut.

"Yes. Safe and sound."

"Why am I here?" I needed to know.

"Damon wants me to drink human blood. He brought you here to temp me."

"You don't drink blood?"

"I don't drink _human_ blood. I live on animal blood. Damon doesn't like it. He says I'm ignoring 'my true nature'. It irritates him a lot."

"Which is probably _exactly_ why you do it."

"No. I...I don't _want_ to be a monster. I want to be as human as possible. And..drinking human blood...it just makes you...inhuman."

"Like Damon is."

"Like Damon is."

The silence between us was deafening.

"How long am I gonna be there?"

"Until you are of no more use to Damon, than he will kill you."

"Thanks for the honesty."

"I'm sorry." His voice was sincere.

"No really. Thank you. It's better to know than to wonder."

"It's...it's my pleasure."

"So I guess I'm stuck here then."

"For the rest of your life."

"Home sweet home."

"Yeah," he chuckled, "This is your home now."

The news of my death wasn't depressing. I guess the vamp blood was still working its magic. I had a _lot_.


	8. 8 A stuck vampire

**Chapter eight.**

**A stuck vampire**

The front door opened. "Honey, I'm ho..." I wondered what had stopped Damon mid-sentence.

I ran out of my room. Stefan was already gone.

"Stefan, we have a problem. No pun intended."

I came to the brothers. Damon was just outside the door frame, holding a bag of my clothes.

Both brothers stared at me.

"She's been here to long."

"I told this is where she'll be for the rest of her life. She knows it's her home now."

"_What_?" I couldn't stand it any more. "_What_ is going on?"

Stefan explained.

"Vampires can't come into a house unless they're invited in by a human who owns or lives in the house. If there aren't any humans alive in the house, no invitation is necessary. But now a human _does_ live in this house," Stefan gestured to me, "and Damon, being a vampire, has to be invited in by you."

"So...I have to invite one of you two in any time you come to the house?"

"No," the brothers said simultaneously, "You just have to invite me in _now_ and I'll be able to come and go as I please." Damon sounded annoyed and impatient.

"Ok," I said. "Stefan, you go outside and I'll invite you both in."

Stefan joined his brother.

"I'm sorry," I said. "But when I can go home, this won't be my house anymore, you can come in _then_." I walked away.

Damon called to me. "Invite us in _now_, or I'll go on a killing spree through the town, and I'll start with _your_ house."

"I thought you might say that. Wait here." I went to my room and drank the rest of the vampire blood. I used the adrenaline rush I got from it to push the two journal-filled shelves in front of the front door, in full view of the brothers.

"If any of you kill _one_ of my family members, I will find matches in this house and burn these books to a crisp." I saw the fear in their eyes as I said the words.

I understood their desperate need to keep all the journals alive. To live a few hundred years...it must be so easy to forget. The journals were the only way to keep their memories alive for the _next_ few hundred years.

"When you're ready to let me go, I'll be here." Damon called me back once again.

"You won't be able to hold out in there."

"Watch me."

"We have something out here that you need."

"Oh yeah? And what might that be?"

Damon chuckled. "You'll find out."


	9. 9 Need

**Chapter nine.**

**Need**

I was so sure Damon was bluffing. But after a day in the house unfamiliar cravings came over me.

I ate, I drank, I watched TV, but the cravings just wouldn't stop.

I got edgy. I couldn't think. Couldn't _do_ anything. Whatever I craved, I _needed_ it. But I was stubborn. I refused to go to Damon to ask what I was craving.

But eventually all that failed and I crawled back to Damon.

"What..did...what did you do to me?"

"You did it to yourself." He smiled triumphantly.

"Where's Stefan?"

"He went on a hunting trip. Listen."

I took a step closer to him, being sure to stay on the inside of the door frame.

"You don't have to invite Stefan in. Just me. I will tell you what you've been craving, and I'll give it to you. But only if you invite _only_ me in, if you invite both of us in, I'll only give you what you want...what you _need, _ if you know what you need. Which may take an extra few days to find out. So come on. Invite me in." He smiled sweetly.

I thought of Stefan. The day I broke my rib...that unbearable pain...Damon had caused it. Stefan had stopped it. "No." I said. "The minute I find out what I need I'm inviting you _both_ in."

I couldn't stand it. Couldn't handle it. I stood firm for one day. The longest day of my life. That's when I couldn't take it anymore.

Sorry Stefan.

Everything happened in slow motion. I walked to the front door. One step at a time.

I made it to the living room. I walked. Kicked something.

I looked at it, not really caring. I kept on walking.

I had forgotten what I kicked. I tried to remember. Then I remembered. Kept on walking.

Suddenly I stopped in my tracks. Everything started to shift into place. I turned back to what I kicked and picked it up. Now everything made sense.

I know what I need.


	10. 10 Back to normal

**Chapter ten**

**Back to normal**

I walked to the kitchen to grab a knife. I hid it.

I walked to the front door. My steps were still as slow, but not as tedious. I now had a purpose. I'm not walking to failure and surrender, I was walking to victory.

"Stefan, Damon," I said to them. "Come on in." I smiled. They stepped inside. Damon was in front of me in an instant. "You made a mistake," He said, "You'll never know what you need now."

I grabbed the knife. "Oh, but I do." I sliced a gash in his arm and put my mouth to it.

He was on the other side of a room in an instant.

"We had a deal." I said, "I know what I need."

"I don't recall you slicing my arm to be part of the deal." He retaliated.

"I believe in originality." I walked closer to him.

Damon stared at me. He gave up and lifted the sleeve of his shirt, but the gash was healed. He took the knife and sliced his arm. I drank the blood. I felt better.

"Thank you." I said.

"This is bad." I had forgotten about Stefan.

"What is?" Damon asked. "I'll just give her some of my blood whenever I drink hers."

Stefan couldn't argue.

I gave Damon the bottle I had accidently kicked. He filled it up. I gave him my wrist to make up for his loss.

I could live on vampire blood... The feeling... to not fear, to never feel off... I felt...inhuman. I can't understand why Stefan gave this feeling up.

Little did I know I was going to.

**"Why did I give her my blood? I could have let her live without it. S****h****e'****d go thro****ugh**** unbear****able**** pain ****but when it was over she'd be ok. She'd be normal again. But then she'd try to leave and..."**

He didn't complete today's entry. I ran my fingers over the words. Some words were pressed in deeper then others. Especially the part where he said I'd go through unbearable pain. I shuddered. Pain wasn't part of the plan.

I looked at my arm. A scar I've had on my elbow since I was six was gone now. I had asked Stefan if it was normal to lose scars that have been there for a long time with vampire blood He said it wasn't. But I have had so much...


	11. 11 Ping pong

**Chapter eleven.**

**Ping-pong**

I explored the house.

There were three bedrooms. One Damon's, one Stefan's, though I couldn't tell which was which; and one was spare and unused. I went down to the basement.

In it was a small room. There where plants, almost like Lavender but definitely _not_ Lavender, lined up against the far wall.

I walked up to them, stroked them gently. There was a glove on the floor by them, though I saw no use for it, there were no thorns.

I lost interest and went to the rest of the house. I found the kitchen. I check the fridge. Nothing but bags of bloodbankblood. Ick.

I left and came to a room with a ping-pong table. I took a ping-pong ball and paddle and hopped the ball around.

I made it to 38 hops. Damon entered. "38? Pathetic."

"You've been counting?"

"Yep."

"Oh and I suppose you can do better?"

He took the paddle and ball from me.

"_Without_ using your freaky vampire speed."

"I don't need it. All I need is my 'freaky' vampire reflexes."

"Then don't use those."

"It's not exactly something you can turn off."

He made it to 67 hops. He then stopped, not because he was tired, but only because he had proven his point. "Wanna play?" He gestured to the ping-pong table.

"Sure." I'm gonna lose.

The ball hopped to and fro. Suddenly it flew past me at a rate no-one could reach.

"Cheater."

"Sore loser." He smiled. A smile that melted my heart.

After a score of zero against twenty-three, I gave up.

"Good game." I said.

"Well..." he smiled, "It's not really fair, I _did_ cheat."


	12. 12 New discovery

**A\N: Hey I published this chapter ahead of its time to celebrate 2 things: my long weekend and my very first one shot that I want you guys to R&R! It's called 'Why did you come here' and I really hope you guys 'n gals like it cos I sure do. You can just click on 'Mysteriousity' (at the top of this story), go to my stories and click on 'Why did you come here' Simple!  
><strong>

**Chapter twelve.**

**New discovery**

**"I haven't played ping-pong in ages. But playing with her... it was the most fun I've ever had."**

I've been reading Damon's journal every now and then. I put it back on the shelf.

It's been two weeks since the ping-pong game. I was glad to be wearing jeans for once, that dress was getting on my nerves.

Someone knocked. Damon went to open the door. There was a blonde girl outside. The distaste he and the girl felt for each other was plain on both their faces.

When I saw her the same fear gripped me as when I saw Damon for the first time. The same fear I had felt when I saw Stefan for the first time.**  
><strong>A sort of instinct to stay away.

"Damon, don't...she's a vampire." I said. **  
><strong>"I know." Damon's brows furrowed. He stopped staring and looked at me. So did she.

"But how do _you_ know?" he said  
>"I sort of...feel it."<p>

"Interesting."**  
><strong>"Damon, she's not a science experiment," the girl said. She tried to come in, and failed. She realised something. "But she is _living_ here."

Damon leaned closer to put his lips at her ear. "She's my science experiment." He whispered. I was surprised I could hear it.

Stefan entered. "Lexi!" He exclaimed and hugged her. "Come in!"**  
><strong>"I can't." Stefan then understood and looked at me. "Could you invite her in?"**  
><strong>I was unsure.

"This is Alexis..."**  
><strong>"_Lexi_" She corrected him and rolled her eyes.

Stefan smiled. "She's a _very_ good friend of mine."**  
><strong>I trusted Stefan. "Come on in." She stepped inside.

"Who might you be?" she said.**  
><strong>"I'm Samantha. I'm Damon's...friend."**  
><strong>"In what way?"

"It's complicated."**  
><strong>"You're compelled."

"Actually no." Damon said. "She's been spelled. Can't compel her."**  
><strong>"I'm surprised she hasn't made a run for it."

"That's a long story." Stefan said. "And one better explained in my room." Stefan led the way. Lexi followed.

Damon looked at me. "_Vampires_ don't even sense another vampire." He smiled. "You could be more valuable then I thought."

**A\N: R&R!**


	13. 13 Lexi

**Chapter thirteen.**

**Lexi**

Lexi came to me.

"So, I hear you're addicted to vamp blood..."**  
><strong>"Yep." I took a sip from my bottle.

"You know if you die you will turn, right?"**  
><strong>I had already read that in Damon's journal. "No, I didn't."

"Damon will kill you the minute he finds no use for you."**  
><strong>"It's too late for that."

"What do you mean?"**  
><strong>I got up and faced her.

"As much as I'm addicted to his blood, so he is to mine."**  
><strong>"There are plenty of humans out there."

"Not with my blood."**  
><strong>"Don't kid yourself Samantha he..."

I took out the penknife I keep in my pocket and cut my hand. She stopped talking and froze.  
>"Lexi," my voice took a softer tone. "I know you're worried, but I'm gonna be alright."<p>

She nodded, smelling my blood. "I guess you are."**  
><strong>She left. She didn't know what I knew. I remembered what I had read:

**"Stefan's obviously not going to drink her blood. Especially not now that Lexi's here. I should kill her. That was the plan. But I can't. I don't know why."**

"Lexi." I called. She turned around. "Thanks... For caring."**  
><strong>She smiled. "Always."

I smiled. This could be the start of a nice little friendship.**  
><strong>She left.

I looked at my hand. It had already healed. I took another sip from my bottle and went to see if Damon had written anything new.

**A\N: R&R!**


	14. 14 Bad news

**Chapter fourteen**

**Bad news **

**"Being able to sense another vampire is an extraordinary gift. She would be ****very**** useful on my little trip. I could keep her safe. I just need to think of something to tell Lexi and Stefan. Seems like Lexi's ****he****re t****o**** sta****y..."**

This was the first time since I've starting reading Damon's journal that I've heard of a trip.**  
><strong>Why would I be useful?

I put the journal back. I browsed the shelf for another one. I then decided to look on Stefan's side for the first time.

1994. I wondered what happened back then.

**'Damon's gone again. I wish he wouldn't keep leaving. Every time he comes back there's a camp full of bodies I have to clean up. I tried to keep in down with vervain, but either I mix too little in for it too keep him weaker then me, or it's strong enough for him to smell it. If only I was stronger... But I can't drink human blood again. I don't want to be the monster I was. I don't know what would've happened to me if Lexi hadn't been there to show me a better way.'**

Is this how he and Lexi met? No matter how hard I tried, I could never imagine Stefan being a monster.

I heard the 'pick, pick' of pin-pong, and I went to go look.

Stefan and Lexi were playing, both moving almost too fast for the human eye. Damon watched them intently. I stood next to him to watch.

The ball flew past Stefan.**  
><strong>"She shoots, she scores!" Lexi shouted and threw her arms up in the air. "Stefan, you just lost to a _girl_." She smiled smugly.

She noticed me. "Hey, wanna play?" I shook my head.**  
><strong>"It won't exactly be a fair fight."

"Then play against Stefan, he's the weakest of us all."**  
><strong>"Ouch." Stefan said with mock hurt.

"Fine then." I said. "But I'm gonna lose."**  
><strong>Stefan let me serve. We played.

It was a _lot_ easier playing against Stefan. I actually won with a little effort.**  
><strong>"Stefan that was _way_ too easy." I grinned. "You _obviously_ went easy on me."

The three vampires stared at me, all frowning.**  
><strong>"What?"

Lexi broke the silence. "Samantha, you're a vampire."

**A\N: Mwahahaha ****You might think this is the biggest cliff hanger ever...**

**You have no idea what's still coming.**


	15. 15 Unknown

**Chapter fifteen**

**Unknown**

"That's impossible," I said.**  
><strong>"Nope," Damon replied. "You just happened to die on one of my frequent blood refills." He shrugged. "Oh well."

"I didn't die." I said. "I think I would've noticed."**  
><strong>"Not if you woke up." Lexi said.

"Prove it." It couldn't be true. "Prove I'm a vampire."

Damon was gone and back in a flash. He threw a bag of bloodbankblood that he had retrieved across the room. I was there in an instant, the bag in my outstretched hand.

"Fast reflexes, speed, urge for blood." Damon said. "It's proven."  
>"I don't <em>want<em> this" I threw the bag to the floor next to me. "I just have fast reflexes."

"_Total_ denial."**  
><strong>"Shut up Damon." Stefan said. "Listen, when I turned I didn't want to be a vampire either but…"

"Guys, she's not a vampire." Lexi's voice held ounces of disbelief.**  
><strong>"Of _course_ she is, she..."

"Look." Damon stopped talking and looked where Lexi was pointing. So did Stefan and I.

The bag on the floor next to me had broken. Blood was slowly seeping out.**  
><strong>"I would _never_ be able to stand so close to _that_ and not even notice it. Especially not if I was a newbie."

The three vampires looked positively gob-smacked. Lexi took something from her purse. A small plastic bag that either contained nothing or something very small.

She threw it to me. "Take that out of its bag."  
>I peeked in first. In the bag was a small sprig of the Lavender-like plant I had seen in the basement.<p>

I took it out. The minute it touched my skin all three vampires cringed, as if expecting something.**  
><strong>Nothing happened.

I held the plant in my hand. "Now what?" I looked at Lexi. Sheer disbelief was in her eyes.

"Only one thing to do." Damon said. "We have to figure out how this is possible and we have to find out _how_ much vampire she is."

"We'll start with that second one." Lexi said.**  
><strong>Stefan agreed. "May the tests begin."

**A\N: ****R&R!**


	16. 16 Tests

**Chapter sixteen**

**Tests**

**'Test #1: Vervain.  
><strong>**I took her to the basement with Damon and Lexi trailing behind. Though we had already confirmed that she was immune to vervain's affects, I wanted to see ****how**__**immune. First I put a piece of vervain in her hand. No effect. I then told her to swallow it. She obeyed unwillingly, but there was still no effect. **

**Test #2: Speed.  
><strong>**I raced her to the front door. I won, but only by a few seconds.**

**Test #3: Sight  
><strong>**I took her outside. It was night, too dark for humans to see their hands, but she was fine. I held up my fingers, asking her to tell me how many I was holding up, going further and further away 'til she couldn't see anymore. The distance she saw was definitely inhuman.**

**Test #4: Hearing.  
><strong>**I did the same as with Test #3. She heard the word I was saying from an almost impossible distance.**

**Test #5: Strength  
><strong>**I found a rock too heavy for a human to lift, yet light enough for an vampire. She could lift it.**

**Test #6: Healing.  
><strong>**I gave Damon a knife, telling **_**him**_** to test her healing. I didn't know if I could handle the blood. Damon and Lexi said she passed. Later Lexi told me Damon gave **_**her**_** the knife. It feels like Samantha brings out a little humanity in Damon.'**

I couldn't understand how _I_ brought out some humanity in Damon. I remembered what happened before Damon tried to put a knife through my hand.

Damon gave me the bottle of his blood, instructing me to drink from it in case I wasn't healing by myself. He looked straight in my eyes as he said so, trying to convert the importance of his message.

He put my hand on the table and lifted the knife above it. I looked away, waiting for the blow. It never came.

"Lexi, you do it," Damon said. When the knife entered my hand it was hardly sore, though Damon shook with self-control. Lexi pulled the knife out and waited. I clutched my bottle tightly.

"It's healed," She said. "Stefan come in."  
>He entered and looked at me.z<br>"You okay?" I nodded, staring at my hand in shock.

It was then that I felt my left side burn. Like a thousand flames all at once. A pain that I had never experienced before. I screamed in agony and fell on the floor. I put my hand on my left side but it burnt too.

"Help! Please make it stop!"


	17. 17 Katherine 1

**A\N: ****So so sorry for my late publishing but I have had a mild case of writer's block ever since the series stopped showing and my publishing has caught up with my writing.**

**Hope you enjoy these two chapters!**

**Chapter seventeen**

**Katherine 1**

Suddenly the pain started fading away. Damon stood towering above me. "Don't move."  
>Stefan closed the curtain of the window behind Damon .<p>

"It's sunrise." He said. "She has a weakness after all."  
>"Sunlight." Lexi answered my unspoken question.<p>

I had seen Damon and Stefan wait in the sunlight for days when I refused to invite them in.  
>"But sunlight is a myth. I've <em>seen<em> you two in the sun."

"We" Damon showed me his hand, the ring he and his brother wore on the third finger. "have these."  
>He wriggled his fingers.<p>

"Lucky fish." Lexi mumbled. She was not surprised at the fact. She had obviously already known.

I looked at my still-sore hand, the red mark the sun had left fading away. I looked at the brothers. "You don't perhaps have a spare, do you?" Damon grinned, amused. Stefan looked serious. "Sorry, no."  
>"Darn."<p>

Damon's grin grew. "Welcome to my world." Lexi said smiling.

I stood up. "How did you two get one?" I asked suspiciously, trying to repress my ever growing curiosity. How is one made? Did they _find_ the rings? Are there more? Who else has them?

Damon answered. "A crafty witch named Emily."  
>"Told to do so by Katherine." Stefan added.<p>

The silence in the next moment was deafening. The tense atmosphere suppressed everything else. There was suddenly a massive invisible wall of hatred between the two brothers. All at the mention of that name.

Lexi touched Stefan's arm comfortingly. "Damon." I said. The two actions caused the wall to dissolve, and the tense atmosphere to lift.

I definitely wanted to know more about Katherine, but I wouldn't dare ask. Their journals could tell me plenty.

1900 - Nothing but 'Katherine still haunts me'.  
>1950 - Nothing but 'Katherine still haunts me'.<br>2000 - Nothing but 'Katherine still haunts me'.

1925? - Nothing but 'Katherine still haunts me'.  
>1901 - Aha!<p>

**"I dreamt about Katherine again. I could see her curls falling around her face...her gorgeous eyes. I went to her, but just as I was about to touch her she disappeared. I turned around and saw her dancing with Stefan at the founders' ball...the night two weeks before the Gilberts, Bennett's, Fells, Lockwood's... before they all died. But that didn't matter. All that mattered was that Stefan was dancing with Katherine. Just like it was 1864 all over again, I lost the love of my life, Katherine Pierce, to my baby brother. **

**But I have the upper hand now...  
>I know something he does not."<strong>

1864? I took Stefan's 1864 journal from its shelf. I opened it. There was no mention of Katherine until the second of March.

**'This morning a young lady came to our house searching for a place to stay. Her name was Katherine.'**


	18. 18 Katherine 2

**Chapter eighteen**

**Katherine 2**

**'She walked like she owned the world... She was breathtakingly beautiful. Brown, curly hair that flowed to her shoulders, gorgeous eyes that seemed to look deep into my soul. I wanted to greet her and welcome her into our home, but Damon beat me to it. He bowed gracefully and kissed her hand. He then took her on a tour of the house. But it's fine; he will be leaving for the Confederacy soon, and I would have the lovely Katherine all to myself.'**

He didn't write about her until a few days later.

**'I talked to Katherine for the first time today. I remember every word.**

**"Good morning, Katherine."**

**"Good morning...How do you know my name?"**

**"Um...My father talks about you a lot. Apparently you've won every game of crochet so far."**

**She smiled. "I've had a lot of practise."**

**"I would love to play against you."**

**"Perhaps." She smiled, a smile filled with promise for the future. She walked away, I've never seen more grace.'**

So far I gathered that Damon and Stefan had fought over Katherine. I wonder when they had turned. And by who? I turned to the very end of the journal.

**'Today I found out Katherine's secret, she's'**

The journal ended there. Darn. He must've torn out the next few pages to hide Katherine's secret from his brother. I _must_ ask him. I should ask Damon too...

Stefan, Lexi and Damon were out so I'll have to ask whichever brother comes home first.

The front door opened as if on cue...Damon entered.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter nineteen**

**Sunlight  
><strong>

He put his duffel bag dawn, no doubt filled with bloodbankblood. "Hey Samantha."

No small talk. I cut right to the chase. "Who's Katherine?"

He froze. He turned to stare straight at me, anger filled his eyes.

The door opened. Lexi and Stefan entered, smiling.

Lexi saw the duffel bag. "Thank goodness." She took out a bag of blood and sucked through the straw.

"Mmmm..." She closed her eyes as she sucked. I can't even _begin_ to understand how you can handle that _awful_ taste."

"Animal blood tastes no different to human blood."

"Liar." They laughed...and left.

Damon walked to me. He stood right in front of me.

"Don't ask about Katherine. Ever. She's in the past." I felt like I could almost hear a 'for now' in the tone of Damon's voice. What was he not telling me? "Okay." I said. He stalked out the front door.

He had left the door open. I put my hand in the beam of sunlight coming through it. Dang, it hurt.

I put it in again, trying to see how long I could hold it there. About four seconds. It hurt like hell.

I sighed. I've _got_ to find out more about those rings. I went to Stefan. He was sitting on his bed with Lexi, laughing about who-knows-what. The curtains were drawn so luckily I could enter.

"Hey Sam!" She smiled.

I rolled my eyes. "It's _Samantha_. Hey Lexi."

"What's up?" Stefan asked.

"I was wondering..." I sat on the bed. "Is there a way_ I_ could get one of those rings?"

He smiled. "Damon said he was gonna find out by one of his old friends today."

"Why would _he_ want me to walk in the sun?"

"You bring out some humanity in him." Lexi said. "I've seen it before, special humans bringing out humanity in evil vampires."

She said it so matter-of-factly, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world that I was special. I glowed.

I can definitely see Lexi being the person to turn Stefan human.

"Will you get one too?" I asked Lexi.

"Knowing Damon, probably not."

"And you're ok with it?" I couldn't believe she was so nonchalant about _walking in the sun_. Ever since I found out I was a...whatever, I couldn't _stop_ thinking about it.

"How can you be so nonchalant?"

"I'm used to being a...creature of the night." She smiled evilly. We all laughed.

I cursed myself for asking Damon about Katherine. What if he was so mad he decided not to get me a ring? I was suddenly anxious for his return. I wanted the sun.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter twenty**

**?**

I sat in my room. I was anxious. My ring could be on it's way _right now_. Lexi came in.

"Anxious?"

"Understatement."

She sat on my bed. "You know, I never thought I'd see the day Damon did something for someone else where he get's no benefit. _Especially_ not if he then has a disadvantage."

I frowned. "A disadvantage?"

"You can get blood from _any_ vampire. Unfortunately for him, he's addicted to _yours_. Being able to walk in the sun only makes it easier for you to sneak away, to get back to your old life."

"I never thought of it that way."

"Of course you didn't." She shrugged and turned to leave.

"Wait," she turned around. "what do you mean by that?"

"You would never think of leaving Damon, Sam."

The stupid boyish nickname didn't bother me. "What makes you so sure?"

She sighed and sat on the bed.

"Stefan and I have been discussing..."

"You've been _discussing_ me?"

"Shut up."

I waited for her to continue her sentence.

"We've been discussing why you haven't left yet. Why you're so calm about all this vampire stuff and..."

She hesitated.

"Go on."

She bit her lip. "We think, well - _me_ mostly, that...you may like Damon more than you should."

My eyes narrowed. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I...I think you're in love with him."

I opened my mouth...and shut it again. I didn't have an answer, and that was a bad sign.

She gave me a small half-smile. "I'm sorry." She left.

I sat on my bed, speechless.

Could she be right?

Could I be in love with Damon Salvatore?

**A\N**** So guys...tell me honestly...**

_**What do you think of Damantha?**_

**Should they be together or will it never work?**


End file.
